My Life Would Suck Without You
by lumire12
Summary: Un Harry sur le pas de la porte, une Ginny pleine de pensée.. Il sait qu'il a fait une erreur, elle sait qu'elle l'aime plus que de raison. Songfic sur cette magnifique chanson!


Un petit oneshout basé sur la chanson de Kelly Clarkson. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à notre chère JKR que je ne remercierais jamais.

Bonne lecture à vous =)

* * *

><p><strong>My Life Would Suck Without You<strong>

_Je devine que cela signifie que tu es désolé__, toutes ces choses horribles que tu m'as dites, peut-être que tu les regrettes finalement. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu me crier ça au visage, Harry. Toutes ces choses qui m'ont réellement blessée. Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais pour qu'on en arrive là, je n'ai jamais cherché cette dispute. Et dire que tu es sortit si furieux, comme si tu n'allais jamais revenir chez nous._

_Tu restes ici attendant devant ma porte__, tu attends sans doute que je te pardonne, que je t'embrasse et t'invite à entrer. Mais ce serait trop facile de faire ça, trop facile pour toi et trop difficile pour moi. Comme si je pouvais oublier ce que tu m'as lâché en pleine figure, il est vrai qu'il est plus facile de pardonner quand on aime, seulement ce serait trop facile. Et je ne veux pas te faire croire qu'il sera toujours facile de revenir après une dispute aussi intense._

_Je devine que cela signifie que tu retires tout ce que tu as dit,__ tu es en train de frapper à nouveau à ma porte, attendant que je t'ouvre. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, j'aimerais avoir ma meilleure amie à mes côtés pour me donner la réponse. Mais Hermione n'est pas là, je dois faire un choix toute seule. Je te regarde encore mais rien n'y fait. Je ne peux pas te laisser dehors par ce froid, je n'ai pas envie que tu sois malade. Et pourtant tu ne l'aurais que mériter._

_Qu'as- tu dis avant, __le sais-tu encore pour revenir ici ? J'ai beau avoir ouvert la porte, je reste devant toi les bras croisés et tu ne sais pas quoi dire. Je vois tes lèvres trembler légèrement, je ne sais pas si c'est le froid ou les remords qui te font ça. Tu ne dis toujours rien, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser. Regrettes-tu vraiment ce que tu as fait, ce que tu m'as dit ? Je n'en suis pas sûre… _

_C'est comme ce que tu as voulu, __tu n'en as jamais été vraiment sûr on dirait. Je croyais que c'était clair pour toi, tout comme ça l'était pour moi. J'ai du me tromper, on a du avoir un accident de parcours. J'ai toujours cru qu'après avoir eu cette expérience à Poudlard avec Cho, je devenais la seule à tes yeux. Toutes ces années après Poudlard, nous sommes restés ensemble et tu m'as fait ça, comme si j'étais n'importe qui._

_N'importe qui mais pas moi, __moi je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je n'aurais pas du l'être à tes yeux. Tu aurais du continuer à voir en moi, la femme de ta vie, celle que tu as épousée. Je sais que ça s'est passé il y a déjà un moment. Mais les choses n'ont pas changés. Nous sommes toujours mariés, même si tu es partit un long moment suite à ta bêtise. Bêtise qui a failli nous conduire au divorce._

_Tu dis que tu n'es jamais revenu, __c'est vrai. Après avoir été passé la nuit dans les bras d'une autre, tu n'es jamais revenu à la maison. Ton courage de gryffondor t'as fait faux bon, le jour suivant. Tout ce que j'ai reçu de toi, c'est une lettre. Une lettre ou tu as simplement écrit « Désolé ». Heureusement que Ron était là pour moi, tout comme Hermione. J'ai eu comme explication que tu avais besoin de prendre de la distance…_

_Mais pourtant tu es bien la, __tu es enfin revenu. Je sais devant ton silence que tu regrettes vraiment ce que tu as fait. Je le vois dans tes yeux, tu aimerais t'excuser et te rattraper, mais tu ne sais pas comment le dire, ni comment le faire. Tes lèvres bougent à nouveau, mais aucun son ne sort. Le froid rentre dans l'ouverture, me faisant frissonner. Il te faudra du temps, je le sais. Il m'en faudra également pour te pardonner._

_Parce que nous sommes liés maintenant, __depuis ce jour ou tu m'as offert cette bague. Ce jour, où tu as mis ce genou à terre. Ce jour, ou tu as sortit ce petit écrin de ta poche. Ce jour, où tu m'as déclamé ton amour sans aucune pudeur. Ce jour, où tu as fait de moi la plus heureuse des femmes. Ce jour, où nous avons tout les deux échangés nos vœux et nos alliances. Nous sommes liés à jamais, je le sais._

_En quelque sorte comme une unité éternelle, __parce que le jour de notre mariage, c'est ce qu'il est arrivé. Notre amour nous a unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Le meilleur a toujours été là, durant toutes ces années. Le pire devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Mais entre nous, l'amour a toujours été sincère. Chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour, nous ne formions qu'un. _

_Tu as une part de moi, __c'est indéniable. Quand tu es loin de moi, il y a une chose qui semble me manquer. Je me suis tellement ouverte à toi, tu as toujours été mon confident. Entre nous, il n'y avait pas de secret, je n'avais pas envie de ça, tout comme toi. Quand tu es loin de moi, je ne me sens pas complète. Tu emportes toujours une partie de moi avec toi quand tu sors de la maison._

_Et honnêtement, __j'espère que tu le sais. Parce que, savoir que tu ne revenais pas à la maison sans aucune raison, m'a réellement blessée. Une partie de moi, n'était plus là. J'étais presque détruite par ta décision. Mon cœur brisé par ce mot qui n'avait aucun sens à mes yeux. Tu es toujours là, debout devant moi. Je te regarde et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que…_

_Ma vie craint sans toi, __sans aucun doute quand à cette vérité. J'ai des amis, c'est vrai. J'ai des amis que j'adore, qui sont toujours là pour moi. J'ai un boulot génial et des collègues très sympathiques. Ma meilleure amie est toujours là pour me conseiller, m'aider à me détendre ou à rire, à me consoler. Tu ne serais plus là, je pourrais m'en sortir sans problème. _

_J'ai sans doute été stupide de te dire adieu, __de t'envoyer cette lettre lorsque Ron m'a dit la vérité. On fait tous des erreurs après tout. Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, je n'ai jamais ressentit le besoin d'aller voir ailleurs. Mais nous avons tous déjà fait des erreurs, qu'importe que l'une soit plus importante que l'autre. Quand on aime, on pardonne toujours, même avec le temps._

_J'ai sans doute eu tort de piquer une crise, __je n'aurais pas du m'énerver de la sorte. J'ai dit aussi des choses que je regrette dans cette lettre. Mais je suis certain que tu le sais. Des larmes de tristesse et de colère on été versée lors de la rédaction. Savoir qu'après une dispute, tu avais été dans les bras d'une autre m'était insupportable. Mon cœur était meurtrit._

_Je sais qu'il y a des issues, __il y a toujours des solutions aux problèmes. Après tout, Dumbledore a toujours dit que l'amour réglait bien des choses. Si tu es là, c'est que tu m'aimes et que tu me veux à nouveau. Comme cet amour est partagé, les choses devront s'arranger sans plus de difficultés. Le temps jouera également pour nous. La vie n'est jamais simple après tout._

_Mais tu as bien échoué aussi,__ tu m'as trahie. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, je ne veux pas savoir non plus. Je sais que le fait de savoir devrait nous aider, mais ce serait comme m'annoncer que j'ai échoué là ou une autre a réussit. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce que j'ai pu échouer. D'ailleurs, qu'a-t-elle réussit ? Te séduire ? Te rendre plus heureux que moi ?_

_Peu importe, je ne cherche pas, je suis rien sans toi. __Je ne suis plus moi-même quand tu n'es pas là. Je ne veux pas créer plus de disputes alors que tu me reviens enfin. Ce qui veut dire que l'autre n'a pas su te rendre plus heureuse que moi finalement. Cette idée me réjouit. Je suis toujours la seule qui t'apporte autant de bonheur. Tu as du le comprendre également, tu sais pourquoi._

_Parce que nous sommes liés maintenant, __jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Je ne te permettrais plus de quitter la maison. Qu'importe les erreurs que tu feras, tu te feras pardonner chaque fois en ma présence. Fini de quitter la maison au moindre problème. Je le vois dans tes yeux, que tu penses comme moi. Oui, tu penses exactement comme moi en ce moment. Toi et moi, ce sera pour toujours._

_En quelque sorte comme une unité éternelle, __qui ne pourra jamais être détruite. Nous avons déjà traversé tellement d'épreuves. Ce que tu as fait, est une autre épreuve à traverser. Ensemble. Je sais que tu ne referas pas la même erreur deux fois. Tu n'es pas si bête. Tu as compris qu'il n'y a que moi qui compte. L'amour brille dans tes yeux, tout comme le regret. Oui, tu regrettes vraiment ce que tu as fait, le voir dans tes yeux me fait chaud au cœur. _

_Tu as une part de moi,__ tout comme j'ai une part de toi. Se comprendre si facilement grâce à un regard, n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Si on se comprend si bien, c'est parce que l'on s'aime d'un amour véritable. Il t'a fallu plus de temps que moi pour le comprendre. Mais le fait que je sache lire dans ton regard si facilement, montre que tu es toujours mon Harry, mon amour._

_Et honnêtement, __j'en suis très heureuse. Tu me connais, tu sais que même si tu reviens à la maison, tu te feras pardonner comme il se doit. Tu sais d'avance que je ne serais pas gentille avec toi, malgré mon amour envers toi. J'ai toujours été comme ça, après nos disputes. Celle-ci est plus importante que les autres, ton erreur n'est pas si facilement pardonnable. Cependant…_

_Ma vie craint sans toi, __peu importe ce que tu pourras faire de mal dans toute notre vie. Tu resteras toujours aussi cher à mes yeux, à mon cœur. Je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps de marbre devant toi. Un jour, je te ferais à nouveau confiance et tu seras entièrement pardonner. Mais ce jour arrivera seulement si nous restons ensemble. Toi et moi, si loin de l'autre, ce n'est pas une chose que je veux._

_Etre en ta compagnie semble si anormal, __tu es resté si longtemps hors de ma vie. Trop longtemps à mon goût. Il y a comme un aperçu de « nouveau ». Je crois que pour retrouver notre histoire, il faudra repasser par ces étapes, les rendez-vous, les petites attentions… Il faut repasser par ce stade pour que tout redevienne normal entre nous. Je ne veux pas ressentir éternellement cette sensation étrange._

_Normalement je ne devrais pas te manquer, mais je ne peux pas m'en aller. __Si tu es là, c'est que je te manque vraiment. Te tourner le dos, signifierait que je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Il est hors de question que tu puisses penser ça. Je finis par me reculer un peu, pour te laisser de l'espace. Tu es resté trop longtemps dehors, tu es frigorifié. Je t'aurais bien serré dans mes bras pour te réchauffer._

_Parce que nous sommes liés maintenant, __oui, nous le sommes et pour toujours. Je t'aide à retirer ta veste et t'invite au salon. Il fait bien plus chaud, le feu ronronne doucement dans la cheminée comme chaque soir. Je viens m'installer près de toi, dans le fauteuil, tout en restant silencieuse. Je retrouve cette sensation, celle que j'aime. Nous sommes ensemble._

_En quelque sorte comme une unité éternelle, __on se retrouve enfin toi et moi. Je sais que c'est dur, tu as toujours été timide pour tes sentiments, pour t'exprimer. Tu as toujours été un vrai leader pour mener à bien cette guerre contre Voldemort. Mais pour le reste, c'est une autre histoire. Je finis par prendre ta main, tu me regardes et je t'offre un sourire bienveillant._

_Tu as une part de moi, __je ne pourrais pas rester si longtemps fâchée. Le fait que tu sois là, me redonne peu à peu confiance. Le manque se comble petit à petit. Mon cœur se guérit doucement de cette blessure que tu m'as infligée. Voir le regret dans tes yeux aide à cicatriser. Je ne sais pas si tu le vois, si tu vois que le fait de revenir me guérit déjà. Ce sera difficile au début, entre nous, mais il y a ce « nous »._

_Et honnêtement, __j'aime ce « nous ». Nous reformons un couple, petit à petit. Tu délies enfin les lèvres. Tu ne dis pas de longues phrases, juste ce qu'il faut pour moi. J'entrelace nos doigts, tu sais que mes gestes ne signifie pas que je te pardonne, mais plutôt que je t'aime. J'attendrais ce qu'il faudra pour retrouver ce couple si complice que nous avions. Parce que…_

_Ma vie craint sans toi…_


End file.
